humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies to attract money instantly
Money is a force. It is a concentrated symbol of energy and power in life. Like all forces in the universe, money obeys certain universal laws or principles. By understanding those laws and acting appropriately, we gain a great power over money, enabling wealth and prosperity to come our way. Most of us are aware of the importance of hard work, determination, and drive to attract money. However, there are also other, more hidden and subtle ways to attract money, wealth, and prosperity. When followed, these methods have a tendency to instantly attract money from seemingly out of nowhere, defying our normal notions of cause and effect, and what is logical and possible. Such sudden and abundant results are indications of the wondrous phenomenon of “life response” at work. Attention It is a basic law of life that everything –- whether it is a physical object or a human being -- responds to greater attention. Money is no exception. The best way to give attention to money is to account for it accurately and in a timely manner. Keeping precise and up-to-date accounts of money is a powerful mechanism for suddenly attracting more of it. *One small business owner balanced eight months of back bank statements in a weekend, and received $5000 from nowhere the next day. *An individual noticed that an idle machine had become run-down, so he decided to clean and fix it. Within a few days, a new work project suddenly sprung up where this very machine was required. The project, using that machine, became a huge new source of income for the business. Circulation Like any force, money needs to move freely in order to sustain itself. Holding back on paying, or otherwise hoarding money, prevents the free flow of energy, and thus the free flow of money. For example, we have seen a number of instances where individuals were unwilling to pay the bills they owed until they first received payments of money due to them. Reversing such an attitude can bring a sudden abundant positive response from life. *A programmer, who had little cash on hand, was unwilling to write out checks for current bills due until he received money owed him from his clients. He had been waiting for a number of days for this payment to come in. He then reversed his attitude, and went ahead and wrote out the checks for the money he owed anyway. When he went to pick up his mail ten minutes later, he was surprised to discover the check he had yearned for in his mailbox. We have also seen instances where individuals were unwilling to spend their current funds for important necessities. Even when they had plenty of cash on hand, they hoarded it, often because of some unfounded fear. When they reversed themselves, life responded in extraordinary ways. *A web site owner was hesitant to upgrade to a better web site because of the added expense, even though he had the required funds. The web host provider had suggested the better site a number of times in the past. When the web site owner finally overcame his reluctance to spend, he discovered to his surprise that the web host provider had suddenly, the day before, begun offering this better, higher-priced site, at a cost virtually the same as his current site! *There was a man who was hesitant to spend money on a deserving friend. When he changed his position and did so, he saw that money came back to him in the exact amount he had spent on his friend! If you give up such attitudes and let money circulate, energy will flow, and life will reward you with good fortune, including the constant flow of money in your direction. This is the proof of the subtle principle of “inner-outer correspondence”; i.e. life reflects on the outside your psychological condition inside yourself. If you make your feelings or attitudes more positive, such as overcoming an unwillingness to pay a bill or the hoarding of money, life on the outside will respond positively to you in kind. Long-term Debt Owed Very often those who suffer from money problems have borrowed in the past and have forgotten to repay, even when they had the opportunity to do so. *One individual owed a friend money for over twenty years. An instance after he committed to paying off the old debt, he received news that he had been offered a better place to live, after having lived in the same cramped apartment for over twenty years! In addition, he experienced a sudden surge in his workload, which included higher-paying type work. We see from this example how very important it is that you pay off old outstanding debts. Not doing so may very well prevent you from ever moving beyond your current situation. Sums Owed to You It is also important to collect all money owed to you, including the minutest of sums. If you do so, money will suddenly come to you from all directions. *An individual understood that one should not neglect collecting even the smallest amount owed to one. He then decided to practice it CONSCIOUSLY, and see for himself what would happen. So he collected even the smallest amounts due to him from others (such as 10 cents and 20 cents!). After he successfully collected on these, in the following few days he received Rs.300,000 ($7,500) for various receipts coming from unexpected sources. *An individual had exhausted his bank account. He was in desperate straits. He remembered that if he collects every penny still due to him, money can come. He then contacted the sole debt he had on his books, which went back nearly six years! He contacted that person to secure the payment. The next morning he received a most unexpected purchase and payment from another source that instantly resolved his quandary. Taking Care of Neglected Duties There are circumstances where money will not come your way until you take care of neglected areas of your life. Once you give those areas the attention they deserve, money or other good fortune can instantaneously come your way. *A payment for new services rendered was anticipated by a software company, but got delayed for various technical reasons. The individual in charge remembered that several older clients had still not sent their payment. He had neglected to stay on top of that matter. Now with the current situation of the new potential client, he felt there was a correlation between the receivables he neglected to keep on and the new payment that was having technical problems coming in. Thus, he immediately contacted both of the older clients that owed receivables to find out their latest status. Instantly, thereafter (literally within seconds of hanging up on the phone with the older clients) the money for the new client was properly cleared and came in. Cleanliness, Orderliness Perhaps the simplest and most dramatic way to attract money is to raise your level of physical cleanliness at home or at work. Many individuals and businesses have followed this practice, and seen money suddenly rush in from all sides, often from the most unlikely sources! *An instructor had not been contacted for new work for weeks, and was in desperate straits. He decided to apply the principle of higher cleanliness. His apartment was normally clean, but he wanted to take cleanliness a step further. So he decided to clean his refrigerator; something he was ordinarily reluctant to do. At the exact moment he finished putting the foodstuffs back into the refrigerator after the cleaning, he heard a message on his answering machine from his training company offering him abundant new work. The response from life was instantaneous to the completion of the cleaning! *A consultant suggested that before he made any business recommendations to his client that they immediately clean up their showroom and backyard area. Time passed. The next time the consultant visited the company, he learned that there had been an unexpected sudden surge in new orders. This came just after the company implemented the consultant’s advice about cleanliness. We recommend that anyone looking to attract more money take up this strategy immediately. There is no faster way to attract positive good fortune -- including fresh new sources of money -- than by raising the level of cleanliness and orderliness. Wasting, Squandering Funds One of the best strategies for keeping a sure flow of funds is to avoid wasting money. Those who squander away funds or pay exorbitant amounts for things that can be purchased more cheaply will repel the arrival of more funds. However, if you discover what it is that you waste your money on, and overcome that habit life is likely to quickly respond with instances of good fortune. Soft Speech One surprising way to attract money is to control our speech. Speech is an expression of our life energy. Unfortunately, we expend a tremendous amount of nervous energy in our verbal communications; much more than is necessary to convey our thoughts. It turns out that one of the most powerful ways to attract wealth and prosperity is to reduce the volume of one’s speech. *A 39-year-old wealthy American businessperson lost all 60 of his employees, and was prepared to file bankruptcy. At a relative’s suggestion, he and his wife practiced the psychological and spiritual disciplines of greater attention to things, higher levels of cleanliness, bringing about greater higher harmony amongst the individuals, and soft speech. Two years later, he was in a financial position to retire for life. When we follow the method of soft speech, or when we reduce the quantity of the words we express in our speech, we bring our own life energies under control, which create the condition for great fortune to come our way. Changing an Attitude A feeling or attitude is also an expression of life energy. Positive attitudes attract energy and money; negative attitudes do the opposite. If you overcome a negative attitude -- such as an unwillingness or reluctance to do something, or the harboring of bad will towards another -- new, fresh energies are released, which subtly move out into the world, returning as positive good fortune, including attraction of money. *The president of a software company was fretting about a contract he was negotiating with a client. He felt he was being pushed too hard, which raised negative feelings in him toward certain individuals at the client company. At one point, he realized that having this attitude was not helpful, so he immediately tried to block out these thoughts and feelings. Moments later, he received a check in the mail from another client for a large sum of money. It turned out to be a payment for invoice that was six months overdue; the longest overdue the company ever had. *A man changed his attitude about working weekends at a computer store. During his employment at the store, he had been at the low end of sales amongst the dozen or two salesperson working at the mini-chain. After thinking about the situation, he changed his attitude, as he saw the benefit of working on weekends. When he opened the store that Saturday, a man walked in and made a huge purchase from the salesperson, enabling him to establish the highest one-month sales of anyone in the history of the four-store franchise. As a result, he also had the highest one-month income he ever had in his life. Dependence on Others We always hold the power to determine our own destiny. Likewise, the real power to attract money comes from our own self-reliance, determination, and will; not from any dependence on another’s help and support. The power to attract money comes from the psychological viewpoint that I am the ultimate determinant of my fate. If this is the case, then consider if you are dependent on others for funds, or similar forms of help, and change your position from one of dependence to self-dependency. Wealth and prosperity will move in your direction. Generosity Whenever you shift your perspective from yourself to others, energy increases, and conditions for success reveal themselves in the form of sudden and abundant positive life responses. This includes a movement on your part away from stinginess and tightfistedness, and towards generosity. Even the smallest movement in that direction can attract sudden good fortune coming your way, including the attraction of more money. *A somewhat tightfisted man decided to pay for the trip of his friend, who was in a little bit of financial stress. It was something he would not ordinarily do. The next day he received an unexpected payment for an invoice that he did not expect to arrive for quite a while. *In this event, he perceived the correlation between the overcoming of his tightness and the corresponding positive response from life. In addition, he also noted the trend that the amount he would generously give another was almost precisely equal to the amount that suddenly came back to him thereafter! *Goodwill and Generosity Too -- A related way to attract sudden good fortune is to feel goodwill and gratitude towards others. One individual inwardly sent goodwill and gratitude to various clients and friends. Soon thereafter, there was an avalanche of good news from them in terms of sales, money, and other forms of good fortune. Focusing on, Giving Attention to the Work at Hand We have often seen that if you focus yourself on the work at hand, i.e. what life is presenting you, rather than on the work that you would like to be doing, additional work, including fresh sources of money will fly in your direction. *An instructor taught a wide variety of software applications in his classes. One day he decided to shift his attitude from indifference to one of real concern and interest in that day’s database class. Soon into the session, he noticed that the class was very upbeat and vibrant, as students were fully engaged in all manner of discussions. Then after the class, he heard from a client whom he had not heard from in years. The client was interested in having him work on a database program, which involved the very same topic area as the day’s class. The new work was potentially very lucrative. Follow the Process of Accomplishment to Rise to Higher Level in Life A great way to attract more money is by developing a plan for improvement in your life. Decide what it is that you really want to achieve, organize the details of your vision, and carry it out with a positive attitude, and with great determination, commitment, and effort. If you follow this process, you are sure to reach your goal; i.e. success, wealth, and prosperity will come your way. Sometimes life will respond and bring you fast results even before you have made an effort. The mere decision to act can attract a response from life. Following this process is an example of the self-conceptive power of Mind to lead our lives, rather than being led by the whims of Nature. To follow this self-directed method of improvement is to follow the fundamental process of growth and accomplishment in life. If having more money, wealth and prosperity is your goal, then following this process from beginning to end will be a full-proof method for achieving that aim. The Ultimate Solution: Using Spirit The single most powerful way to attract more money in your life is to use the power of Spirit. If, for example, you open yourself to the Higher Power before commencing an important activity, substantial results -- including more wealth and prosperity – are likely to quickly and abundantly come your way. Often the results are simply overwhelming! *A woman, who was developing a school for children, was considering the price she was willing to pay her friend to do the work. After a discussion, she secured the somewhat lower price that she had hoped for. She then paid that amount so the work could begin. However, shortly thereafter, she reconsidered, and decided to “offer” the entire situation to the Higher Power. A very short time later, the engineer -- out of gratitude for being able to build a school for children -- volunteered to return all of the money he charged! If you open to the higher spiritual power before starting an event, or when in the midst of a situation, life will respond dramatically in kind. If you also overcome a wanting attitude, life can respond overwhelmingly. Summary we can say that anything that we do that increases energy, attracts money; while anything that we do that depletes or squanders energy blocks money from coming our way. Giving physical objects, systems, and people more attention, circulating money instead of squandering it, paying off current and old debts instead of ignoring them, focusing on the work at hand instead of the work you want to do, applying higher levels of cleanliness and orderliness in your home or work, changing a negative attitude towards others or towards life, using soft and reduced speech, being self-reliant and not depending on others for monetary help, moving towards generosity, goodness, and gratitude, and opening to spirit to consecrate an event are all powerful strategies for releasing energy, and attracting abundant money from life. ---- Back to articles and case studies of Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:Money Category:The Secret Category:Accomplishment Category:Prosperity